


The Plasmis Dragon

by Blimbgis_the_Turgled



Series: Tales of Atlantis [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blimbgis_the_Turgled/pseuds/Blimbgis_the_Turgled
Summary: The story of Unitatis, the Plasmis Dragon
Series: Tales of Atlantis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804141
Kudos: 3





	The Plasmis Dragon

_ Undermined millennia ago _

A secluded cave, away from all the attention of the world, sheltered a strange mated couple...a pair of Archdragons of two different Primal Sources, Sun and Sky. They gazed lovingly at a single egg in the nest, glowing orange and blue.

_ "She will be the first of her own kind" _ said the Sky dragon  _ "she won't have any to rely upon for guidance" _ the Sky dragon spoke this sadly.

_ "She will be her own guide, she will represent the fruits that can be borne of love" _ the Sun dragon replied, a smile across her muzzle  _ "she will grow strong, we needn't worry ourselves " _

_ "What shall we name her?" _ the Sky dragon asked

_ "We will name her...Unitatis...she will represent the unity can be possible between us all" _

* * *

The egg hatched, in it was a dragonling with silver scales adorned with stripes of red and gold. She had six eyes and six legs. The seam of her mouth ran partially down the length of her neck.

Her mane was almost as thick as her fathers, but it was dark in coloration, likely because of her mother.

The mother licked the eyes of her newborn daughter and when her eyes opened, the female Sun dragon made a little gasp.

_"Welcome, my little dear"_ she said softly 

* * *

A mob, tainted by their use of Dark Magic had found the cave and killed the two adult dragons, but found no other dragons present. 

They had come because they were made aware of a potentially dangerous hybrid, and sought to snuff its life out while it was still newborn.

Unfortunately for them, the dragon they sought had long left, but had stuck around long enough to see her parents murdered by the humans.

Unitatis, the Plasmis Dragon, sole member of her kind…snapped and attacked. The humans, despite having slaughtered two Archdragons, were unable to fend off the hybrid, as even at her relatively young age, she was at least twice as fast as the humans.

She sliced through some with blades growing at the tips of her two tails...and incinerated others with a pinpoint beam emitted from her mouth. Her six eyes made it impossible for the Mages to attack what little blind spot she did have.

The hybrid looked upon the bodies of slain humans before going to mourn her parents. Unitatis left after burying her family. 

  
  
  



End file.
